Field of Invention
This invention concerns a novel type of angiographic vascular occlusion agents. In particular, this invention concerns the angiographic vascular occlusion agents prepared from a biocompatible polymer alone to achieve a permanent occlusion or in combination with a platelet-rich plasma concentrate to achieve a semi permanent or temporary occlusion. In the preferred form, the plasma concentrate is obtained from the patient's own blood to avoid undesirable immunogenic reactions. The polymer agents gel and assert hemostatic properties when injected into a bleeding vessel or tissue where they form or facilitate the rapid formation of a permanent polymer clot. In case of the polymer plasma rich containing agents, following the formation of polymer clot, the plasma proteins and platelets quickly trigger the normal clotting mechanism in order to reinforce the clot.